Oh My Hanyou!
by Proteus
Summary: When Kagome is taken from him thanks to the fates Inuyasha uses the Shikon no Tama for a chance to get revenge. However things don't exactly work out as planned. A InuYasha OMG cross
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me

Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello

            It was a cool summer day in the ancient feudal Japan; Kagome noted all the signs that Fall was fast approaching with sad eyes. Standing there in front of the well with the others, she noted all the small things around her that always escaped her notice before now: the clean air, the sound of the animals in the distance, the wild uncut grass. It would be the last time she would be seeing any of it.

            Naraku had been defeated, the Shinkon no Tama was whole once more, Kikyo was gone, and all the things that she needed to do were done. Now, it was time for her to finally go home; Kagome didn't want to know what kind of disaster would happen if she stayed in the past were she wasn't meant to be.

            With a forced smile on her face she watched Miruko and Sango turn away then walk back towards the village with a crying Shippo in tow. After a few more moments she was alone…except for him. Inuyasha. Just looking at him, his eyes, his lips, the robe along with the prayer beads around his neck, just looking made her heart shout a hundred reasons to stay in the past; but her brain quickly pushed all those reasons away.

            "Inuyasha-"

            "If you're expecting me to just run up an hug you and cry, or any other crap then you're wasting your time," he told her gruffly. "Just hurry up and go if you're going to leave. Just give me the stupid Jewel and go. I don't have any likings for weepy goodbyes"

            The school girl flinched as if stuck while the hanyou turned his head away meaning that he'd rather drop the subject. In response Kagome frowned at him and let out an annoyed groan. Why did he have to be so difficult and hide his feelings like that? _Or, did he really mean it?_ The insecure part of her mind wondered.

            "So that's it?" she demanded in a voice that was slightly lower than an actual shout. "Just 'give me the jewel and go'? Just why the heck should I give it to you anyway? I'm the one that's supposed to protect it!"

            "Stupid bitch," Inuyasha yelled back before turning his head towards her. "I said from the very beginning that's what I wanted. Besides, it should stay here with all that non interference crap you've been spouting about the timeline you know it doesn't belong there!"

            "So that's all it was this whole time?" Kagome demanded as she felt water forming in her eyes. "Fist it was a shard detector and now that's the jewel's complete all you want is the jewel?" The tears were now falling down her face, and although the image was blurred, Inuyasha looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else right now. "Well then fine take it!"

            "No, wait Kagome, that's not-"

            Not paying attention to the stupid hanyou Kagome ripped the necklace that held the Jewel of Four Souls from her neck and threw it at the dog demon. "Here's your stupid jewel," she yelled before turning back towards the well. Not looking back and not wanting to let Inuyasha get the final word in she yelled out a 'sit boy' before finally jumping down the hole in the ground and traveling back to her own era.

            Picking himself back up off the ground Inuyasha glared at the well for a moment longer, and then his anger at the 'sit' an Kagome crumbled with a loud sigh.

            Stupid girl. Why the heck did Kagome always think the worst of him at times like this? After everything she had seen, all the pain and despair caused by the jewel, did she really think that he would just let it go back with her and ruin her own life? It needed to be used, so it could be destroyed forever, not guarded. Why couldn't anyone see that?

            After picking up the jewel the hanyou looked towards the well and sniffed the air. Damnit, the scent of Kagome's salty tears were still there, and they in turn caused the ache in his heart to grow by leaps and bounds. Didn't she know what her very presence did to him? Didn't she realize the feelings her absence stirred?

            No of course not, she was just so damn naive about so many things.

            Well, he sure as hell wouldn't just let her walk off while getting the last word like that. And…think that he hated her Inuyasha realized, albeit grudgingly. Kagome might be made at him for following but screw her! _And screw those temprol paro-prda-pandora…those weird time thingies that don't make sense!_

            "You hear that you stupid idiots in charge up there?" Inuyasha shouted to the heavens. "I don't care about your stupid rules and crap! I'm doin what I wanna do, and I'd like to see you just TRY and stop me!" And with that Inuyasha jumped down the well…only to land on the bottom with a loud thud, and no passage of time.

            -2 weeks and 500 years later-

            "I'm home mom," Kagome called out as she opened the door to her house and took off her shoes before heading into the living room. Not seeing her mother or Sota around anywhere she went out back and caught Grandfather sweeping the steps to the shrine. "I'm home Grandpa." Of course with the distance between them she had to practically screech his name a second time before he noticed.

            "Oh Kagome good to see you're home," he said after she walked up a little closer to him. "Your mother told me she won't be home until late tonight, so she left some money next to the phone so you could order out. I was supposed to wait till you got home to see what you and your brother wanted, but could you call it in since I'm not done yet?"

            "Ok," the granddaughter replied before turning around back towards the house, and of course in the process catching sight of the well house.

            Even if it was only a glimpse the sight of the building still pulled at her heart. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had last seen Inuyasha, the longest time she had ever been without him. _I…I guess all he really cared about was the jewel after all_, Kagome thought with a touch of sadness.

            Oh, why the hell did she have to be so damn worked up over this anyway? Here she was in a high school, free from all the craziness that came with Inuyasha, she should be happy! Besides, this was what she told him she wanted. If he came here then time would get all messed up because he was supposed to be there, and she was supposed to be here. It HAD to be that way.

            _So how come I feel so bad about it?_ A small little voice in her mind asked.

            Shutting those thoughts out of her mind, or at least trying to as she had never been very successful at it, Kagome walked back into the house and eventually up to her little brother's room. It seemed that he hardly came out of there anymore except for school or food, Mom really shouldn't have bought him that Playstation 2 for his birthday last week.

            After knocking on his door a few times she opened it up and looked inside. Yep, there he was sitting in front of the television that he got along with the system like some kind of zombie. "Hey Sota, we're ordering out tonight," she told him using one of the few phrases that could pull the boy's attention away from his game. "What's your vote?"

            "Do we have enough money for pizza?" he asked hopefully.

            Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped before any words actually came out. Actually, come to think of it she didn't really know. "Uh, actually I forgot to check, come on and head downstairs with me. You need some exercise or you'll become a vegetable."

            "Ok I'm coming," he replied a bit reluctantly after pausing his game.

            A quick trip down the stairs and into the hallway later Kagome stood in front of the phone while counting the bills of yen in her hand that she had picked up. "Well it looks like enough. Just as long as you don't order any of those combo toppings," she added as an afterthought.

            "I'll just have cheese then," the boy replied before Kagome picked up the phone and dialed.

            "Yeah yeah just give me a damn minute and I'll be right over. Don't go anywhere," a very displeased voice on the other end of the line said before there was an audible click.

            Kagome just blinked and looked at the phone.

            There was a loud explosion and splinters of wood flying everywhere as a tree toppled in the forest to join about a dozen others already on the ground.

            Inuyasha was livid…no, he was beyond that, the level of his anger had risen to a point where it couldn't even be described by words. It wasn't just that the well wasn't working anymore and hadn't been for the past two days, oh no that was only a small piece of wood fueling the fire.

            An hour ago when he had brought the old hag priestess out of her village to see if she could sense anything wrong with it after the hanyou spent an entire day of trying to get the damn thing functioning with a variable amount of curses and blows to the ground inside of it, she had told him that she felt traces of a fucking 'divine' aura left upon the damn pile of sticks.

            In laments terms a god or goddess had come down and removed the magic from the damn thing that allowed people to travel through time. Of course judging by the time period it had to of been right after Kagome left and Inuyasha made his big speech to the heavens.

            Inuyasha knew why too, it was because of that speech. That old saying really was true, and the gods really were petty and cruel. Whatever ones controlled time above the rest.

            Damnit! He needed to go back! Just the thought of not being with Kagome, of his last words making her cry made that damn feeling in his stomach hurt worse than ever. He needed to go dry Kagome's tears, he needed to tell her everything was going to be alright…he needed to tell her…to tell her he was in love with her.

            Short of breath and with unshed tears in his eyes –he would NOT cry over this, he would not show them his pain- Inuyasha turned towards the tree standing behind him, making the shells on his necklace that held the Shikon no Tama scratch against his prayer beads. It was the holy tree of Kagome's shrine, the one that he had been sealed to for over fifty years. He could still see the remains of the vibes that held him in place near the bottom.

            _I should blow it up_, Inuyasha thought with a frown and his fingers on the sword at his side.

            A few days ago, back when Kagome was explain the paradox time thingy, she had used two examples: the well and the tree. "_To put it simply I'll say it like this. Lets say that just for the heck of it Inuyasha were to draw out his sword and hack apart the tree over there. Now, since the tree is still standing on the shrine grounds in the future I know that will never happen, but if it ever did it would be a paradox because the past contradicts the future_," her words rang in Inuyasha's head. He didn't even want to _try_ to understand when she tried to explain the well, something about her never falling down the well because it was never there, but not being destroyed because she never showed up to free Inuyasha, but then being destroyed because if Inuyasha was never freed then the well would be there meaning Kagome would fall down it, but then being destroyed because she had Inuyasha break it, but not being destroyed…and so on.

            Maybe he should just cut it down and make one of those stupid para-whatevers that Kagome talked about just to piss the gods off. But after taking a step towards the thing the sky suddenly started to cloud up and Inuyasha could hear thunder rumbling with the force of one of those loud truck horns from Kagome's time and wind strong enough to make the tree sway because of their force.

            Suddenly Inuyasha had a sneaking suspicion that if he should try anything a bolt of lighting might just strike him down dead.

            With a snarl on his face the hanyou turned his head towards the sky. "Oh, so you don't like that idea either?" he shouted to the clouds. "Damn you. DAMN YOU ALL!" The sound of thunder was the only response he got followed by a strike of lighting in the distance. "Well if you don't like that idea then how about THIS one?"

            Reaching up Inuyasha grasped the Jewel of Four Souls in his hand then ripped it from its resting place, causing the shells to fall to the ground. "You know what this is right? Because if you do then you'd better be trembling in your boots right about now. Originally I was just going to use this stupid thing to become a full demon, and after you sealed up the well I was going to use it to go back to Kagome.

            "But you wouldn't like that would you? You'd just find some way to push us apart again, or just be so damn unoriginal and kill me! So I'm just going to go back to my first plan, but it's not going to be that simple!" he shouted before looking down to the pink marble sized gem in his palm. "Ok you stupid marble listen up

            "I wish for you to use your powers to turn me into a full demon," he commanded. "But not just any demon. I want to be stronger than my brother, stronger than Naraku, and more powerful than my father ever was! I want to be a demon unmatched in power! ONE THAT CAN MAKE THE GODS OF TIME TREMBLE IN FEAR!"

            The sound of a phone ringing brought Inuyasha out of his dream before he fell out of his cushioned chair and onto the floor below. Stupid chair, and stupid room with its stupid black motif and crappy evaluator music in the background. Why the hell was he at this section of the network anyway?

            Oh yeah, sleeping on the job and letting that soul escape from confinement. _But I caught it before it got back to Earth didn't I? Stupid Boss_, the demon thought.

            Muttering a curse Inuyasha picked himself off the black marble floor and looked up onto his equally black colored marble desk to pick up his black colored receiver. "Yeah, yeah just give me a damn minute and I'll be right over. Don't go anywhere," he said before hanging up the phone.

            _I can't fucking believe this_, Inuyasha thought before calling up a computer screen in front of him. _I'm one of if not the best damn warrior in this hellhole and she has me doing fucking WISH duty like some damn fairy godmother or something._ He really missed the good ol' days before that stupid doublet system was implemented, when you could slaughter gods left and right. Now the only thing he was really good for was guarding crap or causing trouble on Earth. The last option was of course out of the question since Inuyasha actually kind of liked humans, and he didn't know if he'd ever really run into a relative of an old friend and ruin their life.

            "Ok let's see here," he mumbled before bringing up the reasons why his new client was getting her little twisted hearts desire fulfilled. "Temporarily caused much unrest in family as well as school, and the main reason is…hey multiple temporal incursions into the past. Well isn't that nice, must be giving Urd one hell of a headache," the demon mumbled with a slight smile on his lips. 

            Inuyasha really hated the three goddesses that controlled time, not just out of principle thanks to the fact they were the whole reason for his ascension into a greater demon, but Urd and Skuld in particular were just really, _really_ annoying. The fact that he was pretty certain one of those two was his doublet partner just seemed to make that fact even worse.

            His little joy on whatever pain this mortal caused the goddess of the past was cut short however when a beeper on the side of his jeans started to go off, reminding him that he had a job to do. "Ok, I'm going," Inuyasha, demon 1st class, mumbled before making a little motion above his head and disappearing from the demonic dimension with a puff of smoke.

            A second later he reappeared in what looked like a modern Japanese house through the smoke. Oh hell, he hated Japan, too many memories that he couldn't forget thanks to what he was. When the smoke cleared Inuyasha found himself standing behind a girl with long black hair in a blue high school uniform. "Hey could you turn around, I really hate explaining this twice. So…" he just trailed off when the girl actually complied.

            Staring at the phone for a moment Kagome wondered if she had dialed the wrong number, or if the person on the other line was just the rudest person ever. No wait, that title had been taken about five hundred years ago.

            "Hey could you turn around, I really hate having to explain this twice," a man behind her said making the miko jump before turning around with a jumble of thoughts going off in her head. Someone was in her house, and had jus managed to sneak up behind her no less. Was it a burglar? A murder, or…"In-Inuyasha?" the schoolgirl said with a massive amount of confusion and surprise in her voice.

            Well, the person in front of her certainly _looked_ like Inuyasha…more or less. He was the same height, same golden eyes, same fangs judging by his open mouth, same necklace of prayer beads, and had the long white hair behind him tied back into a ponytail. Although there were some major differences: the dog ears were gone, on his forehead there was two diagonal red colored slashes, and since when did Inuyasha wear jeans, shoes, and black T-shirts, and was that a pager hanging from his pants?

            "Kagome," "Inuyasha," they both said at the same time right over one another. "What are you doing here?"

AN: Well there's the first chapter is complete. And if you haven't already guessed this is a crossover with Oh My Goddess. Tell me what ya think.

Preview of next chapter: Inuyasha sits Kagome down and gives her some disturbing facts about some of the ways the universe works as well as a brief explanation of just what he's been up to for the past 500 years (and two weeks). It's a tearful, sweet, oh what am I saying it's going to be loud with a lot of shouting with a high school girl throwing things at a certain demon. Oh yeah, Kagome makes her wish too.

Inuyasha: If you want to, I can make it all go away. All the pain, all the memories, everything that's making you feel this way. When this is over you'll never have to see me again and you can go back to being a normal girl, all you have to do is ask for it.

Next time on Inuyasha: Don't I Wish.


	2. Chapter 2

See 1st chapter for disclaimer

Chapter 2: Don't I Wish

            Kagome blinked at the demon standing in front of her, his question running through her mind. What was she doing here? What did he mean what was she doing here? This was her house damnit! The question was, what was Inuyasha doing here, and dressed like that of all things? Where in the world did he actually have time to go off to a department store and buy something that might actually be worn by someone who wasn't over 400 years gone?

            Wait, just HOW did he actually get those clothes, never mind the time or anything else wrong with his looks. Ok well the ears were also a big question too.

            Maybe his missing ears were just some weird trick of the light?

            Wanting to make sure she wasn't just seeing things Kagome reached up and patted the hanyou's head, only to find that her eyes were indeed not deceiving her. She then moved her hands down quickly to the side of his head to find two very human ears sticking out the side, once again to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks she tugged on his ear a couple of times.

            Which seemed to of finally shook Inuyasha out of his daze as his face changed from overblown shock to a growl in the back of his throat and a twitching eye. "Is ear pulling when you meet someone some weird human custom I've just never heard about or does it only pertain to your family?" he asked her with an annoyed expression and a very sarcastic voice.

            Suddenly Kagome realized how foolish they must have looked like and became aware of her little brother standing there with his eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth hanging open while pointing at Inuyasha. Ok, so the new look of his was a little different, but he didn't have to act like that weird Noh mask was attacking again and just zone out completely.

            "Oh, uh, right," the girl said before finally releasing his ears then stepping back a little ashamed of herself.

            Wait a minute…what the heck was she doing?

            "Hey hold on a second here," Kagome yelled before Inuyasha could get another word out while pointing at him. "Just what the heck do you think you're doing just sneaking in here, and what happened to your ears? And what the heck are you wearing?" She pointed at his jeans and shirt to emphasize her last question. That's when she finally noticed that the Shikon no Tama was absent from his neck.

            It was her, he could barely believe his eyes but there she was standing right in front of him. The uniform was different than he remembered for some reason, it was high school instead of junior high, but apart from that there was not a hair out of place, not a blemish on her skin, and she had that cute little frowning expression with her lips pushed together in annoyance.

            The demon stood there in a daze until the girl finally started tugging on his ears.

            Yep, it was Kagome all right, and annoying as ever too.

            Inuyasha said something to get the girl to get her to let go of his ears with a frown before she started demanding what the deal was about his change in wardrobe. Which probably meant that…_oh shit, if she's still jumping around and asking about all this stuff then…does that mean the well still works at this point in time?_

            That thought scared the hell out of Inuyasha. He might have known much about quantum mechanics about five hundred years back, but as the whole point of his life after his ascension into a greater demon was in direct opposition to the goddesses that controlled time –and he it just figured that it would be a woman that screwed him over- Inuyasha became quite familiar with all that time crap.

            Especially considering that two days after Inuyasha became a full demon Hild and Kami-sama implemented that wussy doublet system crap that wouldn't let him kill gods without getting in big trouble with his own side.

            But, if he met himself before he became a greater demon, and even worse told Kagome and himself what was going to happen, it would cause a paradox of almost immeasurable proportions, and would reek havoc on the Norns, if not drive them completely insane due to the temporal ripples that would occur because of his canceled ascension.

            _Actually…I can't really see a downside to that_, Inuyasha thought.

            Unfortunately before Inuyasha could tell Kagome what was going on and pretty much deal reality a crippling blow on the side, Kagome had to bring his plans for universal chaos to a halt with one simple question. "Hey, what happened to the Jewel of Four Souls? You didn't lose it did you?"

            Ok, two simple questions.

            "Uh, jewel?" Inuyasha asked a little nervously while scanning through his memories to try and find when she had ever actually let him keep the jewel shards while going back to her own time, all he could really think of was when he took it from Kagome's neck after hugging her for the first time, and…

            "You did lose it didn't you?" she said while shaking her finger at him. "I-I can't believe this! After everything that's happened, after I just gave your stupid jewel because that's all you care about, you show up after all this time and all you want to do is use me as your jewel detector again!" And the time when she threw the completed jewel at him before disappearing from his life with tears running down her cheeks, he hated that memory.

            Before Kagome could continue with her verbal assault Inuyasha decided to interrupt in his less than subtle way. "Oh give me a break you stupid girl," he shouted to the person in front of him. One thing that Inuyasha had never liked in his life was being talked down to by anyone, and he would be damned if some little kid –well kid in Inuyasha's sense of age with him being pretty much ageless and Kagome being 15, 16 at most- would be talking down to him like that. "I show up after…wait, how long have I been gone exactly?" He looked her up and down for a second, "I mean I couldn't have been that long seein as how you ain't an old hag and nothing's sagging as far as I can see."

            Kagome blinked as what he just said ran through her mind, thus causing her eye to twitch. If Inuyasha could see that nothing was 'sagging' as he put it then he must have been leering at her…_that…that_…she didn't even want to complete that thought. So, she moved on to the part where she would just punish him and then kick the stupid hanyou back down the well. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha could find his own jewel shards as far as she was concerned.

            There was only one little hole in that plan…Inuyasha was still standing, even after using the 'S' word.

            Kagome blinked then pointed up him with a little bit of worry. She could see the rosary around his neck, so how come he was still standing in front of her with his eyebrow twitching like that? "Oh man I can't believe this, the first time I see you in years and the first thing you can think to do is yell at me then try and yell 'sit boy'" of course the sit boy was said with an ultra cute mockery imitation of Kagome's own voice.

            "Years?" Kagome asked in a squeak as the confusion in her mind finally overpowered fort sensible and her mind was sent adrift with all that was going on. Why didn't Inuyasha fall to the ground when she sitted him? What was wrong with his ears? Where did his modern clothes come from? Nothing made any sense.

            "Come on," the demon barked before grabbing her hand and hauling the confused girl over to the stairs. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

            Back near the phone Sota finally broke out of his daze and looked around. "Kagome, Inuyasha just…and he didn't when you did…and, uh, do want me to order the pizza?" he finally shouted when she finally got to the stairs.

            Five minutes later Kagome found herself sitting in her room and on her bed while Inuyasha paced back and forth while mumbling under his breath. "I am going to get her for this, I am soooooo going to get her for this," he said to himself as if in a trance.

            "Hey hold on a second," Kagome said finally finding her voice. "What the heck are you talking about? And how come you didn't fall when I told you to sit?" Once again nothing happened when she said the word.

            Her words taking him out of his trance Inuyasha looked back up at Kagome before rubbing his hand up his face as if he was tired or something, as he did Kagome noticed two strange diagonal red slashes on his forehead before they were once again covered up by his snow white hair. (AN: Yes I know I said she noticed them in the last chapter but after looking at Inuyasha and thinking about it since his forehead is covered up by his hair that would have been impossible)

            In front of her the hanyou let out a tired sigh before sitting in the chair near Kagome's desk. "Kagome, before I start the…transaction," he said with a little reluctance. "There's something I need to know. When was the last time you saw me?"

            "Huh?" the girl replied with the ever so used ultimate question of confusion. _Might as well humor him_, Kagome thought while looking at the seriousness in the demon's face. "Two weeks. It'll be two weeks on the dot tomorrow. Now what the heck do you mean by transaction?"

            She received no answer except for Inuyasha just looking at her with a confusion expression. Until his lips cracked into a smirk, and then she heard a small chuckle come out. "Two weeks," he said before the chuckle became laughter, not the kind of laughter that you had when something was funny, but the kind those evil weirdoes on Anime had right before they went insane. "Two…just two fucking weeks."

            The laughter cut off as he looked up into the sky. "You really do have a sick sense of humor you know that you old bastard?" he asked the ceiling.

            "In-Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a good about of fear in her voice that made the demon look down towards the girl. "Inuyasha are you ok? What's going on? You're…starting to scare me a little." It showed all over her body language to, a slight tremble here, a small shaking of the knees there. It looked as if Kagome were trying to fight the urge to scoot to the back of her bed and against the wall, or come and help him.

            Damn, five minutes with that girl and five hundred years of training in manipulation and holding his temper go out the window. It was kind of weird to know that Kagome could still do that to him, but on the other hand it felt strangely…reassuring.

            "Sorry," he mumbled while dry washing his hands embarrassingly. He took a moment to wipe some of the dirt off his claws that had gotten there before letting a rare smile cross his lips. He might have had to alter his appearance when it came to his ears thanks to the uneasiness they caused in humans, but at least his claws were still there.

            "Ok," he said while trying to figure out just how to break this to her before looking up at her face. Her face, she had such a beautiful face, especially now that it wasn't marred with worry about him or fear that he might turn on her. "Kagome, I'm going to try and explain this the best I can, as short as I can. But, let me start off by saying…I didn't get here by going through the well."

            "Seriously?" the schoolgirl asked with wide and confused eyes. "You mean there's another time traveling thing around here somewhere?"

            To which Inuyasha replied by falling off the side of the chair and to the ground.

            "What the hell gave you that stupid idea?" the demon shouted after jumping back up onto his feet.

            "You did," she yelled back before jumping up into his face. All signs of her previous anger were now forgotten as they settled into the oh so old sport of seeing who had the loudest voice while shouting out the first reason that came into their heads of why the other person was wrong. "You just said you didn't come from the Feudal Era through the well then you must have come some other way!"

            "I did, I used the old fashioned way," Inuyasha replied even louder than Kagome's previous voice.

            "And just what the heck is the old fashioned way?" Kagome demanded.

            "IT'S CALLED WAITING STUPID!" Inuyasha shouted over her loud enough to drive the girl back a bit. Suddenly seeing Kagome's wide eyes as understanding was hammered in, Inuyasha sat back down on the desk chair and sighed. "Kagome, after you went home…the well stopped working for me. I was so mad when I found out just _why_ it stopped working, according to that, well I guess I can't call her old anymore, but thanks to that stupid priestess at the village I found out just _why_ it stopped working. It was because some stupid ass goddess demon half-breed with the most annoying laugh ever, no modesty, and skin that looked like it had been out in the sun too long along with hair that had been bathed in bleach for three weeks strait decided to shut off the damn well!"

            As he finally stopped his rant and took a breath Kagome decided to try and reaffirm her suspicions. It sounded crazy, but Inuyasha had just said he had to wait so… "But, Inuyasha…if you didn't get sealed to another tree or something then, then that you'd mean you're-"

            "Five hundred, eighteen years old," he clarified for her. "Or Five hundred and sixty eight if you wanted to count the time I spent comatose after Kikyo shot me."

            "But your face," Kagome said while pointing at aforementioned feature with a bewildered expression. "You don't even look a bit different. Well ok your ears are gone and, hey what are those weird tattoos I saw on your head anyway?"

            "I'm getting to that," the hanyou assured her while rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, what happened afterward is why I'm here. You see, I used the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon, just not exactly the way I planed to originally. I was so mad after Kaiyade told me that she sensed that a goddess sealed up the well that I went off into the forest and probably threw what would described as one of the biggest temper tantrums ever."

            Kagome snickered a little beneath her hand at Inuyasha's choice of words, and surprisingly, so did he. "I was so mad then. Mad at you for leaving, mad at myself for not stopping you, mad at _them_ for stopping me. So, I used the Shikon no Tama to become a demon, but instead of using it to become a full dog demon like my father, I wished for something else. I wished for _more_, more power than my father, or any other demon, I wanted to become so powerful that I could just force the gods to undo what they did, and so I could go back for you."

            "So, you mean that's what you're doing here now?" Kagome asked a little fearfully. This was something she had _definitely_ not been expecting. The person in front of her, was he even still the Inuyasha that she knew? In a way it was kind of sweet that he had waited so long for her, like something out of a fairytale. But on the other hand, doing something like that wasn't exactly a stable person would do in her opinion.

            "Geeze, you must be thinking pretty damn highly of yourself if you actually believe that crap," the demon told her.

            "What?" Kagome asked.

            "No offense Kagome," Inuyasha told her flatly. "I mean, I guess we had something a long time ago, well for me anyway, but that was five hundred years ago. Love isn't exactly as eternal as all that crap on television makes it seem. It's out of sight, out of mind."

            So then, he wasn't here for her, Kagome realized. Just that thought, it made her want to just lay down and die. Even after waiting for Inuyasha during the past two weeks, the girl had always held onto that smallest of hopes that he would come through the well one day, with his fire rat clothes and the Tetsusaiga at his side, ready to take her back to that magical medieval time and settle down.

            _But that's not going to happen is it?_ Kagome asked herself. Back when she had first met Inuyasha, and fallen in love with him, it all seemed like some wonderful fairytale that she wished would never end. But it did end, for her it ended two weeks ago, and for Inuyasha it ended the day she left 500 years ago.

            Upon feeling drops of water on her hands Kagome suddenly realized she was crying. But this time Inuyasha didn't just jump up and start apologizing or demand she stop being sad; he just sat there with an apologetic look on his face. "So, if you're not here for me," Kagome said. "Then just what did you come here for?"

            Hearing her question Inuyasha looked down on the ground as if to study the carpet, and sighed. Just seeing her like this, it brought back all the things that he had tried to keep buried over the years. That was the problem with being immortal, no matter how old you got since you never really aged, you could never put anything behind you; and having a near perfect memory meant all the important stuff was always fresh in your mind. That was probably why demons and gods could hold grudges for so long, he theorized.

            "Well, I am here for you," he told her. "Just not in the way you want me to be." The demon waited for the young girl to look up at him, and felt as if someone plunged a knife into his heart when he saw the tears running down her cheeks. His entire body practically screamed at him to run over to the girl and hold her close, to dry her tears and sooth her worries with reassurances of his return.

            But he couldn't. A relationship between a higher demon and a human would be risky at best for Inuyasha, and downright catastrophic for Kagome.

            "Kagome," Inuyasha continued. "I've been sent here by my superiors to grant you a wish."

            "Oh," the girl replied while still in her dreary mood. Just then she suddenly looked up at Inuyasha and frowned. "Wait a second, if you're a demon, and your demon boss sent you…you mean that I'm getting a wish, from HELL?" Suddenly the girl jumped onto her feet and glared down at the ex-hanyou with her fists clenched at her sides. What, do you want me to sign over my soul or something? Or so you want me to just do a human sacrifice?"

            The 1st class just frowned in response. Did she always have to be this difficult? Or just jump to conclusions all the time? A wish from hell, yeah right. Hell was just the system meant for keeping mortal souls in torment, not some realm for demonic habitation. "No stupid I said we're _giving_ it to you. You've already caused a big enough mess to earn it!"

            "What the heck do you mean by that?" Kagome yelled back, now fully into 'anti-Inuyasha' mode. "I didn't do anything!"

            "What the heck do you think all that time travel was about huh?" Inuyasha demanded, now on his feet and looking down at the shorter girl. "Do you have any idea of just how much damage you caused every time you went down that well?"

            "Well it's not like I wanted to the first time," Kagome shouted. "And all those other times you were always running back to get me! Besides, don't blame me, you're the one who was always wanting me to come back and hunt those stupid jewel shards!"

            "I didn't want you to come back," Inuyasha told her. "I wanted you to-" suddenly realizing how just where this was going Inuyasha clamed his mouth shut and turned walked away to get a few steps between them before looking back. "I wanted you to say, I wanted it more than anything. Kagome, you were the first person in my life apart from my mother who didn't care about _what_ I was, and just looked at the who. 

            "You have no idea how many hours a night I sat next to the well, worrying about you. You always talked about how neat your time was, but I was hardly stupid when it came to realizing the dangers. All it would take was some guy with a knife, or an out of control car, or a hundred other things that could have gotten you killed or hurt and I wouldn't have been there to protect you."

            "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

            "Don't," he told her. "Don't start." He walked over to the door and turned around fully. When Inuyasha looked at the girl he mentally sighed, it looked as if she was going to start crying again. _I always seem to make her cry don't I? Even if she were to get whatever she wanted, after I leave those feelings will only return._ "Look, the reason you're getting this wish really doesn't matter since it's already been fulfilled; there are no hidden catches, and no fine print. Just take your time, and think about what you really want. I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

            "What I want?" Kagome shouted. Her voice was half full of anger and half full of despair. "For someone whose supposed to be older than dirt you're pretty stupid! What I want is I, no I _wish_ is y-hmphh." Whatever she was going to say was cut off when Inuyasha practically teleported over to her and clamed his hand over Kagome's mouth.

            "No," he told her in a low and sad voice. "Kagome, don't just blurt out whatever first comes to mind. I'm sorry to say but this may be your one last chance for happiness. Don't ruin it by letting your emotions run your mouth. Think about this, think hard, and then come and see me."

            Feeling that she wasn't trying to move her lips under his hand anymore, Inuyasha removed his hand and started walking back to the door. After opening it the demon turned back to look at the girl, it looked as if she had taken the floor right out from beneath her. "Listen Kagome, when all this is said and done, I will be gone. But that doesn't mean that you'll still have to feel the way you are now. If you want, I can make you simply forget, all the pain, all the memories, all gone. You can have a normal life again. It's up to you." And on that note Inuyasha closed the door to her room and headed towards the stairs.

AN: Well that chapter took a but longer than expected. Yeah I know I said Kagome would make her wish in this chanters, but after a bit of thinking, and seeing as how we all just KNOW how it's going to turn out I decided to postpone it for a little while. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

See 1st chapter for disclaimer

Teaser for Chapter 3: When A Demon Orders Delivery 

            Looking out the window in the dinning room and down to the street the 1st class demon Inuyasha watched as a small red car went down the street and turned right, then waited three minutes and the same car appeared again, drove down the street, and turned right again, and he watched it again, and again, and again.

            "Hey Inuyasha I'm hungry," Sota complained.

            "Just two more minutes and it's free," the demon replied while his misdirection spell caused the pizza delivery boy to make another wrong turn. He had forgotten how fun it was to just screw with humans like this. "Besides, I'm bored and this is good for killing time." At least it gave him something else to do while Kagome sat up in her room: crying, moping, pouting, getting angry that Inuyasha hadn't come back to her, getting happy that he had just come back period…all in the past thirteen minutes. How in the hell could her emotions be running through her little brain that fast without overloading the thing? _I still can't believe she's actually still on all that junk, the stupid girl probably doesn't even remember why I'm here._ However a brief flash of the picture Kagome was thinking off with her and Inuyasha getting married quickly sent the demon to the ground with a bang. Inuyasha REALLY should of told her that he could read her thoughts right now; although how she had arrived at them getting married escaped even him!

            Stupid PhD in Psychology, like it actually was of any real use in the real world when a teenage girl was concerned.

            The sound of the doorbell ringing and the scent of pepperoni along with bacon and the rest of the pizza toppings quickly brought Inuyasha off the ground with a scowl on his face. Stupid girl and her stupid daydreams, because of her the stupid delivery boy actually got there with one minute to spare! 

            "Ah well, it's not like I'm paying for it anyway," the demon mumbled before heading towards the front door behind Sota. Hell, just because he was an evil demon bent on causing the death and destruction of the time space continuum (or the time half of it anyway) didn't mean he was about a kid about Sota's age answer the door for a complete stranger, he still had SOME principals after all.


End file.
